Ahn and The Lakes Of Fires
by megcullen18
Summary: Inspired by the Twilight Love story, this is a story about a girl named Ahn who feels seperate from her peers but isn't sure why until one day during a mysterious dinner meeting she finds out there may be more to who she is than she ever thought.


Chapter One of the Ahn series( thousandth remake .!) ( Has nothing to do with vampires I swear just seems like it and its not a cheesy love story!)

*IM DESPERATE FOR FEEDBACK*

"I always feel like its letting me run away, the thing in the dark, but if I become confident and stop running then it will catch me." the girls empty words echoed around the room filling the ears of the man walking quickly for the stopped at the girl's words and spun in her direction. She was sixteen, tall, and thin ,with a mop of curly blonde hair atop her head, and glassy blue was sitting in one of the chairs in the circle of other young ladys who were inhabiting the hospital for the mentally was talking in a feverored way, but it was passion, not craze, and something about those words struck him as familiar.

After a closer look he recognized her as half immortal. A people born with amazing power running through their veins, and never ending life. This man was an immortal, one of the last. His people had mostly died in war and disease, but a few half bloods existed and this girl was one of them. While half bloods didnt live quite as long as full bloods they were still very powerful and humans often mistaked them as being insane because of the weird visions they reiceved,or the things they saw in the man realized that if he left the girl here, she'd rot away and what was left of his people would be even smaller in number.

He had to make a quick decision. The man smacked himself on the forhead, took a deep breathe, and sliced his finger slightly with a blade he pulled from his pocket, then he held out his hand.

"Freeze." he whispered. A single drop of blood dropped from his finger, and all the room froze, except for the as he expected.  
She looked at him with silent anticipation, like she knew what he was.

"Come on."the man said stiffly, he was wrestling with his mind, knowing she would get in the way but knowing he couldnt leave her here, she was of eternal blood. The way she feared and was embraced by the darkness, how she didnt freeze, she was like him. Apparently she realized so too because she came to him and placed her hand in his outstretched one.

"Now we must move quickly, okay?" the man said softly. The girl nodded her head. The man pulled her hand and they begun running full speed to the door and then they ran from the building and to his car.

He wondered how the girl had come to be in the asylum. She was calm the whole time they ran, and he could feel her energy reaching out wanting to comfort the frozen people they passed. One strong thought came from her mind to his, they are not crazy.

Once in the car he turned to make sure she was buckled and hit the girl would have to come with him, he barely had enough time to get where he was going. He had not found what he was looking for here, but his main goal was waiting and he had to get there fast.

"Okay girl, weve got two days to get to another hospital in Montanna." he said swerving corner after corner."and we gotta get there fast so no breaks or sleep or eating or bathroom, etc, got it girl?"He didnt mean to sound so up ran a hand through his dark hair and turned his blue eyes to peer into her lighter ones.

"Whats your name?"he asked.

"Tabitha." her voice was sturdy, strong. He looked at her for a moment then nodded.

"Robert." 

Oak Central High was the smallest school in the whole state, consisting of only 100 students, Twenty of those students graduating that year. It was a nice little school with brick walls and tile floors, too small for lockers but big enough for a good library.

Ahn was walking down the hallway of O.C High, dropping off papers to the attendence office ,when she heard her name called out.

"Oh Ahni!" came the shrill voice from down the hallway. The small girl cringed away and tried to quickly get to the office, but already a tall blonde barred her way."Hiya Ahni! How ya been? Omg where did you buy that outfit, Hobos Are Us?"the blonde began laughing and a few of her similiar gorgeus snobbish freinds walked up beside her.

"Actually Laura, I saw her and her mom at the Goodwill, my family was donating there the other day!I think thats the top she bought!"the dark girl said pointing out Ahns black tee flung her hair over shoulder and laughed even harder as another girl whispered a crude comment in her ear.

"Well this has truly been fun, let me tell you, but I need to be going so, uh, later!" Ahn said trying to pass through the throng of girls but not a single one of them would budge, all six staring dwon at her with cold eyes."Okay I know you guys are dumb, but this is p,a,p,e,r,w,o,r,k,"she said sounding out every letter. "I must turn in the paperwork, got it?" the funny part was that the shortest girl, a wiry blonde, actually scrunched up her nose and tried to figure it out, still none of the girls moved. Ahn sighed

"Fine." she turned and headed for her second period class, she didnt need their crap, not today of all days."Oh and Laura, your panties are above your skirt."Ahn called over her shoulder. She laughed as she heard them frantically try to fix the situation.

"Idiots."Ahn mumbled under her breathe as she took a seat in her second period, math. With a groan she pulled out her spiral and attempted the problems on the the fact that it was her birthday distracted her. Every year she had a lonley sucky birthday. Sometimes her parents even forgot it was her birthday all together. However this year she'd received a mysterious letter in the mail inviting her to a dinner in a fancy resteraunt, probably some college scout, but most importantly, it was free! So tonight she'd be spending her big 17 in style.

"As usual Ahn's holding the class up." Came her teacher's voice from behind her desk. Oh joy. "Ahn the rest of the class finished those problems five minutes ago." his voice said concealing amusment.

"Dont you know if I fail you get fired bozo?" Ahn thought chewing on her pen."Maybe you should focus more on teaching and less on criticizing.

"Sorry Mr. Parks, I simply didnt eat a very good breakfast I geuss." Ahn said out loud. A few of the students laughed but the amusment was gone from Mr. Parks.

"Then you must be lacking in lunch and dinner too because your homework is horrendous and dont even get me started on your test scores."Ahn just shrugged and looked back at her paper, all the dry humor couldn't save her from her evil math teacher.

As the class drug on Ahn began holding her breathe, staring at the clock wishing the hour would hurry up. Finally when Ahn was blue in the face, the bell was the first out the door as she ran for the cafeteria, clutching her book bag close.

"Ahn! you dropped your sandwich!" Ahn spun around releived to see her freind Joy's smiling face.

"Did I?" she laughed taking the sandwich from the redhead. Joy's green eyes seemed distant today as she led Ahn towards a table.

"So you going to attend that party tonight?" Ahns said hopefully looking up at Joy. Joy was her only freind and she really wanted her there. "Its my big birthday haha you know?" Joy tugged her ear nervously at Ahn's words then shook her head.

"I can't Ahn, Im sorry."Her sorry sounded so sincere that Ahn had to laugh.

"It's nothing really just the invite came on my birthday and it was like magic! We'll do something lat-"Ahn had pulled the sandwich out as she was speaking and as she bit into the sandwich mud oozed out from the sides."Uck!" she screamed throwing the sandwich away wiping at her mouth furiously. Ahn looked down at the mud on her hands then back up at Joy.

"Im sorry." she heard Joy whisper as she stood up and went to stand behind Laura who had come to stand beside their table and was looking rather smug.

"Well lookey there, dirty mouth? Clean it up!" she threw a pack of gum at Ahn laughing as Ahn glared up at her.

"You, you , you!" Ahn screamed angrily.

"I geuss mud makes you stupid! No wonder no guy will kiss you! haha whats that story again Joy?" Laura turned to face Joy who was blushing deeply as she fumbled with her clenched her hands tightly, waiting for Joy to tell the emberassing story she'd told her when they were younger.

"Well um when we were in eigth grade timmy Workshire kissed her and he said it was awful,kissed like a horse,and Ahn cried for a week." Joy looked at Ahn, but Ahn just stared at the table.

"Haha what a loser, anyway your deffinatly not invited to my party tonight, but your still coming right Joy?" Laura said flipping her hair aside. Joy nodded as Ahn grabbed her things and rushed from the cafteria room.

"How could I be so dumb?" she screamed at herself. "Everyone hates me, everyone mocks me! Why!" she pounded her hand against a window showing her reflection. Maybe if she wasn't so plain, had been born with blue eyes instead of brown, or had blonde hair or even redhair like joys instead of her boring brown hair! Why was she so boring? Why did they hate her?

Her whole life she'd felt like an outcast,never belonging anywhere. Everyday Laura and her crew went out of their way to cause her trouble, and now her best freind had stabbed her in the back.

"She's kinda ugly." a deep voice said from beside her causing Ahn to spin around smack dab into the arms of a tall man."Wow slow down there kitten!" the guy laughed as Ahn pulled away blushing.

"Oh um sorry, you startled me is all!" she tried to back away but he walked closer winking.

"I've not been here long but that Laura chick is a pain in the butt!" Ahn looked closer at the man, he really wasn't as old as she had thought at first. He looked 18 but he carried himself more like a business man of fourty. He had semi long curly brown hair with dazzling blue eyes. Ahn turned her face away, she had had enough insults for one day.

"How about we get her back!" he said with a laugh. Ahn shrugged her shoulders.

"Dont feel bad for me, the whole school hates me you should to-" she started, but he'd given her such a glare that she couldnt keep talking, for a moment fear that she was standing face to face with a phsycopath struck had never seen him around school before, but then he smiled sweetly.

" watch this." he walked inside the cafteria, right up to Laura and held a cupcake he'd dug out of his bag out to her. Ahn stood confused looking through a window as he laughed at Laura's joke. Then she reached out for the cupcake, and splurch, he smacked the cupcake in her face! Then laughing with his head thrown all the way back he stuck his hands in his pant's pockets and walked back outside and came to stand next to Ahn. Ahn stared at him open mouthed.

"That was...funny!" she said in both of them fell into endless giggles as they walked down the hallway." I haven't seen you around before how long you been here?"she asked once they had gotten close to the academic she said something to him she had to incline her head back to see his face, he was so much more taller than her small 5'2.

"Not long, hey want a cupcake?" he asked laughing. she smiled back.

"Yea in my mouth not face if you dnt mind!" she started to laugh but then he frowned and truned around and headed back towards the cafeteria.

"Hey, why are you going that way? its almost third period!" she called out to his retreating back. He simply waved a hand in the air.

"See you tonight."

"What ,no you wont!" she called out but he didnt turn he disapeared into a crowd of students and Ahn gave up and headed for class. Ahn was so distrtacted the rest of the day she didn't even notice that noone was mocking her for the mud thing. When her sixth period teacher called her name she just continued staring at her mind was filled with his images, him getting Laura back even though he didnt know her, him laughing, and that awful glare.

On one hand he was super cute. However he was obviously a little odd, he kept saying odd things and he made odd faces. However who doesnt like a little mystery? Plus she barely knew him, then again that was a reason to stay away from him!There was no conclusion in sight!

"I just need to focus on other things, like my backstabbing only freind Joy!" she thought as she got into her old beatup El Camino. Not really all that suprisingly, Joy was sitting in the car already touching the radio distractly, she looked up as Ahn got in but all she got was a distant look that barely saw her.

"Get out." was all Ahn said.

"Ahn Im sorry it's just-"

"Get, Out." Ahn said sharply starting the shook her red hair in frustration.

"Your not listening Ahn!"

"I dont want to hear your crap okay? I hear crap from everyone all day you were my only freind! My only one! So get out of my car,"she got out, opened the door and pulled Joy out. Then she got back in the car slamming the door.  
", and oh, your new eyebrows are freiking ugly!" Ahn drove off leaving a disgruntled Joy standing in the parking lot holding her eyebrows.


End file.
